


burn with me

by manbunjon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Empress Rey, F/M, Kinky but fluffy, Light BDSM, Spanking, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: “You do not need to fear me.” he whispered, the first crack in the cool steel exterior she had been seeing since the dismissal of the Senate that afternoon.“I don't.” Rey promised, seeing the ghost of a smile flicker briefly over his full lips. He did not need to say the words, for she knew he would never hurt her, not truly.But before she could even take measure of the pleasantness of his face, the mask of Kylo Ren had slipped back into place and Ben Solo was gone, replaced by the Prince of Alderaan, the Supreme Leader, the uncontested ruler of the galaxy.





	burn with me

He was firm against her, nearly unyieldingly so, and she could feel him, all sinew and firm muscle, the product of so many years wielding a sabre. Sometimes it was easy to forget, for it was the duty of armour to protect instead of reveal, but as Ben shucked off his cloak and stood before her in naught but his leathers, Rey found she was surprised by the sight of the muscle that rippled over his arms and tightened across his broad chest. 

Her hands balled into fists at her sides to keep from reaching for him and running her fingers over every inch of taut muscle. She longed to follow every curve and ridge with her tongue, to feel the way the muscle flexed beneath her touch as pleasure spread across his face. 

His jaw clenched, the way his eyes followed her across the room making her face grow warm. She knew he was struggling to restrain the bitter words that threaten to spring forth, the tongue lashing she knew she deserved after the way she had contradicted him before the entirety of the Galactic Senate. 

Ben added a log to the fire, the reinvigorated flames bathing his stern face in deep orange light. He removed his gloves slowly, finger by finger, clasp by clasp, drawing out the process he could feel her watching. 

She had known from the very moment she had spoken the words, the way a great silence had fallen over the crowd, and he had turned slowly to look upon her, his eyes eyes flashing. She knew what came next. 

“Get down on the bed and lift your shift.” 

His voice was gruff, course, an obvious display of his continence. Her cheeks burned, and Rey could feel something she pretended not to recognise twist through her stomach and settle between her legs. 

She did as she was told, sitting primly at the end of the bed they shared. His blistering eyes followed her, so dark a brown that in that moment they might have been black, and she could feel the heat they contained even from across the room. 

He moved languidly, undoing his swordbelt and setting his saber down against the foot of the bed, and she watched with obvious relish as he made to undress. His hands stilled at the laces of his breeches and Rey flushed as she pulled her gaze from his strong hands to find that his eyes were on her. 

"This is your punishment, love." he said pointedly, watching her. The way he said the name set her alight, the way it always did when he spoke it in kisses against her neck or breathed it in a moan between her thighs. "It's not meant to be enjoyable."

He came to stand before her, his frame imposing and strong as it towered over hers. A callused hand reaching down to take hold of her chin, turning her face up to his for a kiss before forcing her to look up at him. 

The touch was so innocent, so innocuous, and yet it had her shifting uncomfortably on the bed, holding her legs together. Warmth sprang up at the back of her neck and raised her hair on end, and despite her wearing nothing but her shift the chamber suddenly felt as though it were boiling. 

His thumb traced her cheek before migrating toward her mouth, pausing to brush across her bottom lip. Rey brought the hand to her lips, nosing softly at the the nest of mismatched scars that lay against his palm before peppering them with kisses, as though hoping her touch would heal the aging marks. 

His free hand carded through the hair she wore loosely down her back, tucking a long strand behind her ear so it did not hang in her face. She could feel his gaze upon her, not missing the way his lips had parted, as though preparing to take hers as she wished they would. 

His thumb pressed at the entrance of her mouth just hard enough to drag down her bottom lip before it pressed into her mouth, her lips parting to accept it. In another life Rey might have looked surprised, disgusted, might have shoved his hand away and quit the room in a fit of righteous anger. But now the only thing that filled her was want, desire spreading through her like flame eating away at dry brush, and it was so strong that it nearly sent her to her knees. 

Her tongue laved across his finger as though she were savouring some fair treat, and Rey soon realised that despite the mask of indifference he tried to place, Ben Solo was as effected as she was, for his free hand was pulling at the leg of his breeches, attempting to seek relief from his discomfort. He shifted uneasily on his feet, the heat that pooled at his cock making him suddenly very aware of the fact that she was at eye level with his waist. 

Her cheeks puckered as she took a long breath through her nose, her tongue dragging down the length of his thumb and swirling over his fingertip, her mouth so warm and wet that it nearly overcame him. 

It was all he could do not to lay her back on the bed and bury himself inside of her, for though she seemed the very picture of doe-eyed ingenuity, he could see the arousal in her face, the glass of her eyes, the pink of her cheeks, the tremble of her legs. 

Ben pulled away, even the dribble of saliva from the corner of her mouth seeming to make him hard. 

“On your hands and knees.” he ordered. His teeth gritted, the repression in his voice making gooseflesh rise on the back of her neck. 

Rey did as she was told. She could feel cold air on the backs of her bare legs as her shift rose from the friction of shifting positions, her hands fisting in the sheets as she heard his footsteps approaching her. She pushed her hips back slightly, hoping to exude an air of nonchalance, when in truth she was attempting to display herself at her most flattering angle so as to entice him into touching her. 

The bed shifted as the Supreme Leader took a seat at its edge, his palm reaching back to run over the swell of her arse. She could feel the warmth of his skin through the thin linen of her shift and was glad he had removed his gloves, the contact of bare skin upon bare skin filling her with a not unpleasant burn. 

“Come here.” he said, slapping his palms against his thighs, the demand in his voice making her lick her lips. 

She inched forward and arranged herself as artfully as she could, so that her body was balanced upon his strong thighs. She could feel his cock against her belly, the way her hips ground into his as she adjusted herself making him let out a low moan. He could feel her nipples, pebbled in the cold night air and standing at attention beneath her thin shift, begging for his touch, begging for his kiss, and it was all he could do not to oblige. 

He brushed her long dark hair from her face and bent forward to kiss her shoulder. She could hear the clink of metal on metal as he adjusted the belt in his hands, folding it once into a leathery loop. His palm ran over the curve of her arse and he breathed out a soft, appreciative moan, as though pleased by the results of his careful inspection. 

“You do not need to fear me.” he whispered, the first crack in the cool steel exterior she had been seeing since the dismissal of the Senate that afternoon. 

“I don't.” Rey promised, seeing the ghost of a smile flicker briefly over his full lips. He did not need to say the words, for she knew he would never hurt her, not truly.

But before she could even take measure of the pleasantness of his face, the mask of Kylo Ren had slipped back into place and Ben Solo was gone, replaced by the Prince of Alderaan, the Supreme Leader, the uncontested ruler of the galaxy. 

The belt struck her flesh, the slap of leather against skin filling the air, the first blow somehow the best and the worst of all. The pain took her by surprise, as it always did, and she could not keep from crying out. She gasped, hands fisting in the sheets, and she jolted against his lap. For a moment she was blinded by the mix of pain, surprise, and, most of all, pleasure, that filled her— like a chalice full to the brim and threatening to spill over.

His second blow did not hold the surprise of the first, instead, as the leather struck just above the first blow, bringing more pain than she had expected. But there was something beneath the pain, something heady and dark and sinister. 

Ben pushed aside the thin linen of her shift so that his hand could slip beneath, his callused fingers moving across her skin appreciatively, warm and rough in a way that set her skin ablaze. His long fingers massaged her, his touch gentle, even now, even when the slope of her bum blazed red from the marks of his belt. 

His other hand rested on her upper back, fingers spreading across her bare skin as though sightlessly mapping each of the freckles that led across her skin like constellations. He held her shift so she need not fumble with it, balancing her weight across his knees, careful not to shift his hips against hers. 

Rey started at another blow. His fingers moved to ghost across the welts on her skin, soothing away the ache his belt had left. She could feel him hard against her belly, the way she wriggled against him causing his breathing to change, growing noticeably laboured and shallow.

His belt struck her again, cleaving through the air with a whoosh. She panted, catching the material of his breeches in her closed fists, the way her fingertips brushed across his cock making his eyes flutter. 

He bent to press his lips to the welt he had just been left, the way his hot breath swept over her sore flesh making her whimper, the sound only growing higher and more needy as the flat of his tongue began to trace the marks. His lips continued their unremitting pilgrimage along her naked back, the rasp of his stubble scratching gently at her skin as he kissed her, as though her body were an alter and he had suddenly become a pious man. 

"Hush now, love." soothed Ben Solo, his voice gravelly and low. Her legs were trembling. "It'll be over soon." 

He kneaded her flesh gently, strong fingers covering the marks and soothing away their sting. She craved the pain of the next strike, until her skin was practically singing for his touch, and before long she lost track of the strikes— until just the sound of his belt breaking through the cold air was enough to make the base of her thighs grow sticky.

Sweat beaded at her furrowed brow, the fingers that clutched at his breeches beginning to cramp from the tightness of her grip. Her skin was on fire, inflamed and bruised and somehow still begging for further contact, the hair that tumbled back over her shoulders thrilling her already overstimulated body. 

His paregoric fingers spread across her hips and down her bum, so close to where she craved his touch most, yet too far to bring the relief she sought so desperately. Her skin was flushed and warm to the touch, a hint of pleasure twisting through him at the thought that he had affected her so, even after so long sharing her bed. 

His breath fanning over her flesh as he kissed each of the swollen welts. His throaty voice had deepened considerably, until the timbre of his words were so low and so deep that, as he leaned down to whisper sweet words against the shell of her eat, she could feel them reverberate through his chest like the growl of an animal.

When the belt struck again hers was not the only moan filling the chamber. His cock twitched against her belly, as though begging its master for the same relief she sought, and she could feel the heat of him even through the thick wool of his trousers. 

"Please." Rey begged, her voice breaking. 

But she did not beg for a reprieve from the pain, and he knew it just as well as she, for his eyes had never once left her face. She wanted the pain and the pleasure. She wanted to feel his hands on her and his cock inside her. She wanted _him_. 

Rey nearly cried with relief as she heard the belt being set aside. His hands moved to her enervated body like a balm lathered across smarting skin, stroking, touching, soothing, the simplicity of his reposeful touch bringing such pleasure that she nearly peaked, just from the touch of his hands. 

“Ben-" she breathed, but she barely had time to get the word out before he had taken her into his arms and made toward the bed. He laid her down gently, careful not to put any pressure on her sore skin, and began to hastily remove his clothes, hissing audibly as his hands fell to the laces of his breeches. 

As he reached the bed Ben adjusted their positions without word, shifting until her long legs bracketed his and the pressure of her stinging bottom had dissipated, leaving no pain to interfere with her pleasure. He could feel her wetness against the cock that had fallen between her legs, and on any other day Rey might have teased him as he had just teased her, might have rubbed herself against him until he was sobbing for release. 

But now the need for writhing bodies and entwined limbs was too great, and Rey took him to the hilt with little ceremony, the moan that spilled from her lips loud enough to be heard as far as Endor. 

Even after all this time, even now— when she was shining with wetness and so aroused that to be without him for even just a moment longer would surely have driven her mad— it still took a moment for her body to adjust to the intrusion. His hands squeezed her hips gently, a silent urge to take the time she needed, the fingers that splayed out across her bum able to feel the searing heat of his punishment. 

Ben took the brief respite to kiss her, as he had wanted to do for hours. His blood had been set aflame from the very moment she had stepped out onto the Senate platform beside him, the golden tone of her skin illuminated by the blue satine of her gown, her tanned cheeks burning with fury at the barbs Senator Hux had indiscreetly thrown at him.

His mouth moved against hers softly, lips parting so that her tongue could seek his, so sweet and smooth that she could not help but sigh. He could taste the moans that formed on her tongue and poured from her lips like spiced honey, and he drank them in, luxuriated in them, savored each and every one as though they were a fine Corellian whiskey. 

Rey rolled her hips forward, sinking down until she felt him sheathed to her core, the gasp he tried to suppress stuttering out through gritted teeth. She laid flush against him, and had his mouth not been so satisfyingly occupied by hers he might have turned to pay special care to the breasts laid bare against his chest.

Ben held her lips with a surprising amount of gentility, as though he had not just counted the lashes of his belt against her skin and enjoyed every second of it. The love that spilled from of him was palpable, doubling each second he looked upon her, and though his eyes were dark with lust they held a softness there, a genuine fondness that made her belly twist with pleasure. 

The backs of his fingers brushed across the brae of her cheek, her fingers curling into his dark hair as she slotted her mouth over his, a soft sigh escaping her. His arms were tight and strong as they held her, their bodies curled together in the half darkness, and Ben matched the rhythm she set easily, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

Rey dragged her teeth across his breast and when she bit down upon the firm muscle that strained there Ben gasped, his body shocked at the sudden intrusion of her teeth and the unrestrained pleasure that had been brought on so swiftly by the sensation, and by how much he wanted more. 

His fingers closed around her hips tightly, gripping her as though he were afraid that if he were not tethered to her he might spin off into space. There was a desperation present in every touch, every kiss, every agonisingly slow circle of her hips, and though lust had driven them half mad, the tenderness had never left them, until every inch of Ben, all the parts he had hidden away for so long, were unfurled and laid bare before her. 

His head was thrown back against the pillows he had bought to cover their bed, his eyes half-lidded but not closed, for he did not want to miss even a moment with her. Not when she looked so celestially beautiful, with her kiss-swollen lips parted in a silent moan, the hair that tumbled down her back soft as silk between his fingers as he stroked it. The moons outside their window bathing her enraptured face in silver-blue light, rendering her so striking that Ben cursed himself for not being an artist, a poet, a painter, _anything_ that would allow him to properly describe the almost unbearable beauty of the woman before him. 

"Rey." he moaned, as if it were the only word he could say, the only word he knew, and the timbre of his deep voice pierced her like another strike.

Rey's fingers scratched against this scalp as she pulled at his dark curls, so tight that it was almost painful, but as the pain began to bleed into pleasure it was all Ben could do not to urge her to pull harder. Her free hand gripped his shoulder for balance, her fingernails digging into his chest and leaving a path of half-moon marks he would not mind bearing tomorrow. Her teeth nipped at the lobe of his ear with all the roughness of a puppy playing with its littermate, though the growl that pulled from his lips was nothing near innocent. 

Ben could feel her body moving against around his, feel her fingers pulling at the back of his neck as she pressed her face against the concave between neck and shoulder. She smelled so sweet, and her lips— swollen from the ferocity of his many kisses— were buttery soft, and, in that moment, his only complaint was that he was not properly able to taste every part of her. 

He lifted his hips to meet hers, the desperation in his moans mirrored in her face. He was so close, warm arousal spreading through his belly and bleeding into the rest of him, until his entire body was trembling, nearly shaking from the pleasure that coursed through him. 

Redness had risen high in her cheeks, the colour curling down her neck and across her exposed chest as his hand moved from the bone of her hip to the insides of her soft thighs, where her body met his, touching her so gently that her thighs began to shake. His fingers slid across the small notch at the apex of her cunt, the place his lips often visited, when her thighs were seated so comfortably over his shoulders and her fingers pulled at his dark curls. 

Her thighs trembled on either side of his hips as pleasure rolled through her. Rey alternated between low, sinuate moans and breathy little signs that threatened to undo him not only with pleasure, but with pride, at the idea that he had brought such sounds spilling from her lips. 

Her bare skin was warm as flame, so hot that he was sure that soon nothing would remain of them but ashes. Rey moved against him, rhythmically, beguilingly, with all the gracefulness and felicitousness she did in battle, and as her eyes fluttered and her moans rose toward a sweet crescendo, Ben knew then what he had known since the very first time he had set his eyes upon her— that he wanted nothing more than to burn with her. 

"Ben." she said, and the way she moaned his name enough to send him to the very edge, and it was with one last cant of her hips against his that he was thrust over, pushed into the chasm of pleasure he had only ever felt with her. 

Ben Solo surrendered to the power of his orgasm, his vision shrinking, going dark at the edges as his mind was flooded with pleasure. He cried out her name, cried out that he loved her above anything in this galaxy or the next, that she was his and he was hers, and suddenly Rey was there too, trembling with the force of the pleasure that rippled through her like bolts of energy. The omnipresent thrum of the Force rose steadily until it was palpable, fizzling in the cold air around them like the crackle of lightning, so that when Ben opened his eyes he found they were bathed in blue light, an aura of glowing, pulsating energy that seemed to pour from their very skin.

He held Rey close, watching as pleasure washed over her face. Her senses were so thoroughly occupied— by the depth of his voice as he whispered a mix of sweet and ribald words against the shell of her ear, by the feel of her bare breasts pressing to his firm, muscled chest, by the way he held her so that she felt nothing but safe in the sanctuary of his arms— that for a moment her mind emptied so considerably that she doubted she could even remember her own name if asked. 

He held her through the aftershocks that sparked through her as the crackle of Force energy began to die away, fading into nothing but a dull shimmer before wilting away completely. Rey curled against him as he eased onto his side, lying his arm over her shoulder so that she could tuck herself beneath as she liked to do each night, and as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes Rey found the blissful smile that played at her lips was mirrored upon his own.

She pillowed her head upon his firm chest, his fingers working small shapes into the back of her shoulder and the divot of her spine, and as her ear pressed flat over his heart, Ben wondered if she could hear how it beat for her. 

"Sleep now, sweetheart." he said, feeling the fingers that brushed lazily over his chest glide lower, the scratch of her short nails against the muscle of his belly making him shiver. After so long a day and so exerting a night he didn't think he could last much longer before being pulled into sleep. He felt her gaze upon him and peaked open an eye, feeling her fingers reach the blanket he had draped over their waists. 

"Rey..." he breathed, his voice a low, warning growl. "Don't make me put you over my knee."

She giggled, propping her chin on his chest and looking up at him through her dark lashes. "Is that a threat...or a promise?"

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/jewishbensolo) or [tumblr! 💕](http://oberynmartell.tumblr.com)
>
>> 


End file.
